A mutation day to remember
by therandomer5000
Summary: It's the turtle's mutation day! R


**HAPPY MUTATION DAY GUYS! ENJOY XX**

* * *

**A mutation day to remember**

It was a warm day in New York city but in the sewers it was the usual temperature. Everything was quiet except for the small talk between the eldest turtle and his father.

The quiet didn't last long as the three younger turtles ran to the kitchen.

''HAPPY MUTATION DAY EVERYBODY!'' Mikey yelled happily as they entered the kitchen.

''Happy mutation day'' Leo smiled as the four brothers patted each other on the shoulders.

''Good morning my sons'' Splinter bowed with a smile,

''Good morning Master'' The three turtles bowed back,

''GUYS! GUYS!'' Mikey ran to the fridge with a huge grin on his face, ''GUESS WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!''

Leo looked at Raph with a worried look, Raphael shrugged as Donnie gulped loudly.

''I MADE CAKE! AN ACTUAL CAKE!'' Mikey pulled the cake out the fridge and carefully put it on the table, everyone gasped in shock.

The cake had green icing and little pizza shapes around it and in the middle in large orange writing was the words;

HAPPY MUTATION DAY

EVERYONE!

They had all known Mikey loved special occasions and had always tried his best at making a good cake for them but usually had to make it out of algae and worm but this.. was an ACTUAL cake! like.. icing and jam!

''Wow... Mikey this is awesome!'' Raph grinned as he sat at the table, Mikey cut the cake and handed a slice to each brother and to himself.

''Sensei, do you wanna bit?'' Mike asked,

''No thank you Michelangelo'' Splinter smiled, ''I must be going, I agreed to take April out for training''

''But.. It's our mutation day.. we should be together'' Mikey frowned sadly.

''I'm sorry my sons.. Leonardo is in charge'' Splinter waved before leaving the lair.

The four turtles ate their cake in a content silence. Once done many thanks and praise was given to Mikey.

''So what're we gonna do to celebrate?'' Mikey asked with a smile,

''Nothing probably, fearless will decide we'll train for the day'' Raph grumbled,

''I guess I'll be going to the lab now then'' Donnie sighed.

''No guys'' Leo stood up with a small smile, ''I've got a little surprise for you'' and with that Leo left the lair.

''uh... should we follow?'' Mikey asked quietly,

''Yeah.. yeah we should'' Don nodded, the three brothers left the table and walked out into the sewers.

''LEO?'' Raph called, they saw a flash of blue and green at the end of the pipe.

''LEO WAIT UP!'' Mikey called as they ran after them. They turned the corner to see Leo walking calmly away at the end of the pipe, they rushed to keep up.

There was a flash of light and the sewer lid clanged closed again.

''We're going up? IN THE DAYTIME?'' Don yelped in confusion, ''He always told us not to!''

''We've never went up this one before...'' Raph frowned, ''Do you guys know where it leads to?''

''Nope'' Mikey smiled as he climbed up the ladder, ''Lets go''

They came up and stood on the sidewalk, they were just outside central park. There wasn't anyone around just now but it didn't stop them from hurrying into the shadows of the bushes and trees.

''COME ON SLOW-POKES!'' Leo yelled from behind a row of tall, thick bushes. ''YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS!''

''Raph.. you go first'' Mikey pushed Raph in front, Raph glared at his youngest brother before venturing through the bushes. The three brothers stepped out into the sun, they gasped in shock.

They were in a secluded part of the park, trees and bushes surrounded them hiding them from the public. It looked like the kind of place nobody would bother to go because they'd have to fight the greenery to get there, the grass was quite long and fresh looking but it's what was in the middle that made the turtles grin.

There was a large clean pond surrounded by large flat rocks, nobody had littered in it because they wouldn't have bothered trying! Next to the pond stood Leonardo, he grinned at his brothers in excitement.

''What do you think?'' he asked with a smile.

''Dude..'' Mikey grinned, ''THIS IS AWESOME!''

''I knew you'd like it'' Leo motioned towards the rocks and all four turtles sat together, side by side.

''How'd you find this place?'' Donnie asked as he stared across the calm water.

''Well... remember last week when you guys decided it was my turn to get the pizza? well I didn't want to go straight there because I didn't want to go in the first place... I went up the sewer lid that we went through then I found this place out of curiousity'' Leo shrugged, ''I thought it would be a nice way to spend our mutation day''

''You got that right'' Mikey grinned as Raph gave his older brother a one armed hug.

''But you can't tell Splinter we came her during the day or we'll all be in trouble'' Leo warned, the three brothers nodded and crossed their hearts before pushing Leo into the water and jumping in themselves.

''the water's awesome'' Raph smiled as he lay back and floated. Mikey dived under and crawled across the bottom, Don and Leo splashed each other and talked.

They spent a while in the water before climbing onto the warm rocks and started to sunbathe.

''Leo'' Mikey mumbled calmly,

''yeah?'' Leo sounded completely relaxed.

''You're awesome'' Mike yawned.

''Yeah'' Don and Raph sighed.

They spent the whole day at the pond in the park, it was bliss! When the sun started setting Leo took his brothers home and Mikey cooked them a large meal.

They spent the night having a movie marathon of all their favourite movies, Master Splinter came home to find his sons sleeping in a pile together on the couch with small smiles on their faces. He pt a blanket over them and went to bed wondering what he missed that day.

* * *

**Only short but I loved writing it! hope you guys loved reading it! Please Review xx**


End file.
